


It was worth waiting all those years.

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, First Time, Repayment, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva





	It was worth waiting all those years.

_Make love to me_.

Just a whisper, in their first night

together.

With trembling hands he discovers

her soft skin

her sweet breasts.

His own reward.

_Oh Lily, my sweet Lily._

Dark deep eyes,

overflowing with emotions.

One kiss, one caress.

Then, the ecstasy, the Heavens.

 

It was worth waiting all those years.


End file.
